Having Faith
by THORina2245
Summary: What will Louisa do after her father dies whe shes only six and will she remeber the suprise visit from Jack Frost ten years later when her faith is slowly slipping away from the guardians
1. A breath taking moment

It was late at night, the dark skies taking over the view of the landscape but the only child that was still awake to see this beautiful view was of course Louisa.

Every night she did this, sat up on the end of her bed, elbows on the windowsill gazing out at the landscape in front of her, sometimes drawing pictures or notes in the condensation to go with the view.

To her, her view was beautiful. To others it was something they would look past every day but never really take a look at their surroundings.

Louisa's perfect view begun from her front garden; green grass that would reflect the rays of sun in the morning. A small tree, the size of a bush but as hard as bamboo and holding the colour of red with no leaves. Then came her hedge, blocking the view of people to see into her house.

After this came the path that the local kids would use every day not seeing the beautiful fresh grass in front of them and the tall oak tree that was surrounded by daffodils. Louisa loved this, when she was little she thought the daffodils could be young children singing 'ring a ring a roses' around the tree.

See Louisa loved to look at landscapes, she loved the feeling of the cold air brushing against your cheeks or the warm summer breeze enlighten a smile on your face. She would look forward to these things every year, knowing they would come was the best thing she could feel. To be certain of something made her feel more at ease but when she believed in something as a child and never having the proof to carry on believing… well it's hard to be a sixteen year old girl and keep faith in the smallest stories.

She was never told bed time stories by her mother, no not since her father died. Her mother still loved Louisa and cared for her but since her father died she wouldn't give Louisa false hope, the belief of there being something better in life.

So Louisa just read the stories to herself, or even wrote them. She made up fake scenarios in her head to make herself forget about all the misery at home.

There was one particular story she loved and it was based upon the guardians. The guardians of the children, she saw them as role models, keeping a smile on her face whenever she thought about them. Her favourite was Jack Frost, for many different reasons but the one she loved the most was how someone so kind and caring could create such a cold object and fill it with so much love.

Brining joy to children with snowballs was the best idea Louisa thought and that's why every night she would wait for him, hoping he would somehow fly past and catch a glimpse of her by the window and come down to talk again, yes they had met before but that was very long ago and Louisa wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it was actually real.

Unfortunately after so many years of waiting…her faith began to lessen.

Little did she know that every night Jack Frost _was _there listening to her when she sat by the windowsill and begun to wish that one day he would come or when she waited for him, singing to keep herself entertained.

He would sit on the bay window that was below hers creating a sort of seat for him to listen to her wishes.

He first noticed her when he was taking a tour around England; he thought it was strange that such a cold area would barley snow during winter, that's when he saw a small girl running or what seemed like sliding.

When he flew closer he realised that she was actually riding on a skate board. She looked about six, had long born hair, massive brown eyes and long eyelashes. She wore army camouflage trousers that were FAR too big for her, but were cut down enough so you could see the tips of her trainers. She had a tight black vest on that looked too thin to be keeping her warm. The hat that she wore was a dark green beanie that almost covered her eyes but was kept just above.

Her face was tear stained as she continued crying, Jack was flying next to her but had trouble keeping up with her since she was going so fast downhill. It seemed like she was running away from something but Jack couldn't see anyone following.

The slope started to get steeper and steeper but this didn't bother the little girl at all… in fact she added a few more kicks to the floor to speed up the pace as she cried.

Jack could see that she started to hunch her back as she looked straight forward concentrating on something ahead, Jack turned to see what she was looking at and his mouth dropped as he saw the cliff drop ahead. There was no way she could make that jump; on the other side was just another field.

Jack tried to stop her but he couldn't… she didn't believe in him. All Jack could do was watch.

As the girl got close to the edge she begun to scream, not in fear but as though she was in pain. Something was traumatising her.

She got to the edge and made a jump. Now in mid-air her feet still touching the skate board, one hand holding the board as well making her knees bend and her other hand out in the air keeping her up right, her long brown hair flowing in the air.

"AHHHHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack panicked, he couldn't think of something to stop her… it was too late she was already in the air but he realised her face was full of concentration and determination, no fear and no pain.

She landed perfectly on the other side, started to slow down then stepped off her skate board and kicked up and caught it casually as though nothing had happened.

Jack was amazed at what had just happened, he stood there not realising he was making it snow and forming ice rapidly around the little girl. She started to turn looking at the field around her being taken over by frost, it was happening too fast. She closed her eyes and thought of the stories she would read at night time … _Jack Frost_.

She opened her eyes to see a teenage boy standing in front of her, white hair and blue eyes with a gob smacked expression worn across his face.

"H…Hi"

**Ok hoped you liked this x Please leave a review ;) would really appreciate it x**


	2. best friends and old friends

**Hey so I hope you like this please leave a review of what you thought at the end**** ! **

With one last blow of the wind, the snow stopped falling, the ice stopped forming and everything was silent.

"C…c…can you see me?"

Louisa giggled while placing her skate board on its side to lean on it as Jack was leaning on his staff.

"Yep… what are you doing here?"

Jack stepped back and looked from Louisa back to the cliff.

"Are you kidding… what are _you_ doing _here_? I mean most girls your age can't ride a skate board that well let alone make a jump that big."

Louisa blushed and laid the skate board fully down onto the ground and placed one leg on it. "Well I've had plenty of practise..." she smiled up to Jack sweetly, her brown eyes staring into his blues. He felt protective over her, like a friend in need.

"Why were you crying before?"

She suddenly looked down her beanie falling slightly over her eye lids. "My dad's funeral was yesterday."

Jack stepped closer to the little girl before him and knelt down placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry …" she looked up, staring blankly at him. "Jack… can I …"

He stared at her as her speech started to drowned from her sobs as she tried to gulp them back. Suddenly she flung her arms around Jack and begun to cry. He hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"What's your name?" she pulled out from the hug and rubbed her eyes. "L-Louisa." She took a deep breath and smiled.

"That's a nice name."

**-Ten Years Later-**

Louisa is now sixteen, she hasn't seen Jack since she was six, there first time meeting, she doesn't know if that was a dream or not but the only thing she is certain of is the jump she did with the skate board. Now that she's had even more practise with it… pretty much every day …. The skate board is pretty much part of her.

After having some troubles at school, you know getting bullied, getting into fights… _big_ fights and after her father's death there's not much faith in her. Jack promised that he would come back but he never did.

Things have been… different lately, well since Louisa found out that her mum has cancer then yeah life pretty much sucks for her right now.

She got changed into her black vest, camouflage trousers and beanie. The trousers finally fit her now, well since they were cut to her size when she was little there pretty much short shorts now. She no longer wore trainers… no she wore those yellowish boots that the soldiers wore.

Her mum didn't understand why Louisa dressed like this when she went skate boarding but she didn't bother asking why either.

Louisa never tied up her hair, it was so long now it was down her back, it was longer but her mum forced her to get it cut.

"I'm going now! Be back in a few hours!" Louisa called to her mother.

"Ok, keep safe!" Louisa simply rolled her eyes and tutted while shutting the door.

She met up with her best friend Libby; they went skate boarding every day together. They've been best friends since they were three so they could basically communicate through looks when they needed to.

They met at the park. She spotted Libby leaning against a tree while rolling her skate board under her feet. She wore the usual, ripped jeans, a very small shirt… it was basically like a rubber band that only covered her bra and of course her red converses.

Although their image was a bit… well…. this was just to show what happens when you mess with them but they were actually very sweet, funny girls. They just weren't a fan of shopping and doing their nails.

"Took ya time didn't ya?" Libby said while pushing herself off the tree and putting both feet on the skate board.

"Oh shut up." Louisa replied with a smirk. Libby did the same. "So where we going today?"

Louisa looked up at the sky. "How 'bout the normal routine… round the blocks, past a few streets."

Libby shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to take it easy."

The route wasn't really as simple as they said, for them it was but for most people…

Every bench, railing or stair case they passed they would do some sort of trick on with the skate boards.

After an hour or so of skating and racing or seeing who could do the most dangerous trick they finally took a rest.

They sat down on the edge of a railing keeping people from falling into the waters. Looking over the harbour Louisa started the conversation.

"Mum's got it again…" Louisa sighed, watching the water rise and fall. "Maybe it will be like those other times; they might have got it wrong again?" Libby said reassuringly.

"No, I think it's serious this time, she doesn't look the same, heck sometimes she can't get out of bed she's so weak."

It started to rain causing Libby and Louisa to get back on their skate boards and race off home, swerving in and out of each other's path… looking awesome… laughing in the rain.

See Jack had always protected Louisa, watching over her every day after they met when she was six. He couldn't face her again, he doesn't know why but thought it better this way… that was until she turned fifteen.

Jack was flying above Libby and Louisa as they rolled across the place, showing off their tricks.

He thought Louisa was beautiful, she had an amazing personality, so sweet and caring but always covered it with this defensive look that actually played well for her.

"Do you want to come in?" Louisa asked Libby as they jumped off their skate boards and walked in doors.

"Take that as a yes then." Louisa muttered as Libby jumped in.

Hair still dripping everywhere and clothes soaked to the skin they drunk hot chocolates in the front room while watching a few movies.

Just outside was Jack, watching through the window. He had told North about Louisa when her first met her and kept him updated as North seemed to take an interest in the child. North had told him it was time to see her again, to become friends as Jack had wanted for so long.

Playing their conversation over in his head, Jack flew to Louisa's window which was slightly ajar, he climbed through and looked around her room. "_Normal…as always_." Jack thought looking at the blue and white walls, her white bed with tree columns of blue on it and last of all her photography, she loved photography and Jack knew it, she plastered one of her walls with her best photos.

Jack stood there admiring each one of them not realising Louisa was coming up the stairs with a few items in hand. She was just outside her door which was open when she felt a strong breeze.

"I thought I only left it slightly open?" she thought to herself. Louisa pushed the door and walked in only to see an all too familiar person in her room.

She dropped what she was holding causing Jack to jump. She stared at him, mouth slightly open and her position frozen.

"Uh hi" Jack said with an un easy smile. Louisa's expression changed as she clenched her jaw shut, took a deep breath in and tilted her head slightly in anger. She dived on Jack causing him to yelp, pinning him to the floor and shaking him by the collar of his hoody.

"YOU! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME BACK! I WAITED! FOR TEN YEARS!" she shouted in Jack's face with a slight hiss. _"Ok so this isn't going as planned"_Jack thought.

"I'm sorry Louisa, I really did want to come back to you I just… never could pull up the guts to do it."

Jack had the strange urge to kiss her but held himself back, their faces inched apart, noses almost touching.

"So you let a six year old girl who had just lost her father, cry every night, every day WAITING for YOU to come and comfort her, hoping of ALL people YOU would understand."

Jack felt a lump in his throat as the guilt started to add up.

"I was there though… I was there every day, waiting by your window listening to your thoughts and wishes. I protected you through all these years."

Louisa's anger only seemed to build, she bit her lip so as not to shout.

"You were there every day for ten years and you didn't once say hi or think about coming to visit _maybe_ even make her wishes come true of having someone's shoulder to cry on instead of crying alone in a room."

"OF COURSE I THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" Louisa didn't flinch at his anger, she just stared into his eyes waiting for him to do something, say something but he didn't.

Louisa rolled her eyes and yanked jack Jacket so their lips touched. Jack's eyes widened, that was the last thing her thought she was going to do.

Jack relaxed and made the kiss deeper and ran his finger through her hair.

She pulled back and stared at him "Was that really too much to ask for?"

A/N

**Ok hope you like this x please leave a review! Wondering where I should go from here if ya got any ideas please… do tell x**


	3. Girls

Libby was still sat on the sofa watching Snow White and the huntsman, the new version with Chris Hemsworth. She didn't realise that most of the way through the movie she was muttering "Just bloody kiss her will you!"

Just then Louisa walked in with Jack behind. "Just bloody kiss her!"

"WHAT!" Jack replied with a high pitch voice. Libby shot up from the couch and screamed.

"LOUISA THERES A BOY BEHIND YOU!" Libby shouted as she pushed Louisa out of the way and onto the couch while going into a fighting stance against Jack.

"Libby…" Louisa tried to explain but Libby wouldn't listen.

"Wait you can see me?" Jack asked Libby rather surprised.

"Don't play funny buggers with me ya rat now get out before I make you."

Jack simply leaned on his staff and smirked while Louisa hid her face in embarrassment.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but didn't quite get the words out as Libby kicked his staff causing him to fall to the floor.

"I'm Ja WOAH!" Louisa let out a giggle as Libby kneeled over Jack and held the scruff of his jacket in one hand and her other forming a fist ready to leave a mark on his face.

Jack braced himself but before Libby could do anything Louisa stopped her by picking her up while laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Libby scolded. Louisa looked at her with a slightly red face holding back another giggle.

"That's uh Jack Frost."

Jack got up thinking this was his queue.

"The one and onl…" he got knocked to the floor again by Libby and this time her fist did leave a mark.

"You abandoned her after all that she had gone through and then you just come back like nothing happened… I don't think so."

She raised her arm again but Louisa pulled her back off.

"Bloody hell Libby get a grip… he didn't leave me, he was there every day by window, apparently, he just couldn't visit me for some deranged reason."

Libby shot Jack an evil look as he got back up for about the third time that day.

"What is it with these bloody girls?" Jack huffed whilst brushing the 'dust' off his jacket.

The girls answered with an intense glare which immediately made him shut up.

"So why do you suddenly show your face now?" Libby spat trying to protect her friend.

Jack blushed when the question arose and at the same moment something clicked in Libby's mind.

"Oh… wait a minute…" Libby said while turning to Louisa "Don't tell me that when you came up to me saying you had a crush on this guy called Jack you meant him?"

Louisa mentally head spammed herself as she couldn't believe Libby was saying this _now_ of all times.

Jack just made an _echem _sound as to say 'What was that?"

Louisa blushed and stuttered out "Uh I… umm, well. Oh shut up Jack." Libby chuckled as she saw what she had unravelled.

The petty argument continued causing Jack not to realise the Northern lights signalling a meeting at North's. After twenty minutes of waiting for Jack, Bunnymund was sent to find him and bring him back.

Libby was standing in the centre of the room while Jack teased Louisa about having a crush on him while Louisa blushed and stared at her feet tutting every now and then with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"No wonder you wanted to see me so much, you couldn't wait for me much longer!" Jack started to laugh. Louisa's face dropped as she and Libby knew the real reason as to why she wanted to meet Jack again.

"Jack, stop… you've crossed the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiAHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Libby screamed as a whole appeared below her feet and she disappeared into the abyss.

Louisa ran forward but Jack stopped her. "She'll be fine, oh I can't wait to see Bunny's face."

Louisa looked at him confused but was interrupted when she heard a male voice scream and in an Australian accent say "What the bloody hell are you doin here?"

Jack and Louisa, still waiting in the room, stepped back when Bunnymund jumped out of the tunnel with Libby in his arms, bridal style.

Louisa ran forward, grabbed Libby out of Bunny's arms and punched him in the face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Louisa screamed at Bunny's confused face as to why he had been hit for helping.

"Hey Sheila calm down alright" Bunny reasoned as Louisa got into a fighting stance with her fists up.

Jack could be heard laughing from behind and the others turned to see why. From what they could see Jack was doubled over in a laughing fit, face flushed and one hand pointing at them.

Libby was still sprawled out on the couch where Louisa had pushed her still shocked that a giant rabbit had caught her.

Louisa gave up her fighting stance and turned back to Bunny, a slightly embarrassed apologetic expression on.

"You're his friend aren't you?" Louisa said only to be laughed at by Jack again.

"_Friend!_" Bunny slumped his shoulders.

"Look love, we're not friends." Bunny gestured to Jack. "I know him and I've come here to collect him because North needs us."

Bunny walked over Libby and stared at her as she quickly sat properly. "I'm sorry about that … I didn't catch your name." Bunny said while holding out a paw to help her stand. She took it and replied rather shyly.

"Li…Libby." Bunny shook her hand and smiled "Libby… that's a pretty name." Bunny said while twitching his nose.

Bunny grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him forward. "We're traveling by portal mate."

Bunny said while throwing the snow globe into the air to create a vortex.

Libby and Louisa's mouths dropped at the sight of the magic portal.

"Not wearing much are they?" Bunny muttered to Jack as they walked into the vortex.

"Their teenagers Bunny, what did you expect?"

**Ok hope you like this x PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	4. sleepovers

After their first time meeting, Jack saw Louisa quite a lot. They had already had their first kiss but they seemed to have brushed over that and started a relationship as just friends. Jack knew Louisa but Louisa had only seen him when she was six.

They were like best friends now but Louisa always kept the fact that she had a crush on him secret although he knew she decided to act like nothing happened.

Every day they saw each other, they went to the park or to her house and watched movies or played games, and Jack was really starting to like her.

Libby on the other hand was meeting a lot with Bunnymund and it was obvious to Jack and Louisa that Bunny had a crush on her so Jack would make sure to tease Bunny about it.

It was after a week that Jack started to have sleep over at Louisa's, it happened by accident the first time...

Louisa made a den in her room, she found a white sheet and hung it from different parts of her bedroom so that it covered the mattress that she laid on the floor.

There was just enough room so that her head wouldn't touch it, creating a nice shade so that the TV screen wasn't affected by the sunlight from the window which was left open for Jack to come through.

She set it out so that the chair was in front of the door, so it wasn't in the way. The mattress was in the middle of her room directly next to her bed frame, the TV was also on the floor so they could watch movies and she set lots of pillows to lay on with numerous sweets and drinks laid out for the movie.

The sheet, creating the den, covered all of this, it was tied form her chair at one end, to the draw of her bed side table, to her wardrobe and the other was tied another draw, creating a very low ceiling.

After watching so many comedy films and action films with Jack, Louisa thought it was about time to watch a horror movie.

She opened the case, threw the box to the side and inserted the DVD in her TV.

She felt a cold gust of wind come threw her window as she settled down on the pillows.

"Wow" was all she heard from Jack. "I thought it was pretty cool." She said under the sheet, she couldn't see Jack so she raised her voice a little.

"What type of movie are we watching today then?" Jack asked as he tried to find a way to get under the den.

"A horror, if you're not too scared." She said jokingly not realising Jack was behind her peeping under the sheet.

He grabbed her ankles making her let out a yelp as he dragged her out of the den, their faces only inches apart.

"Says you!"

Louisa blushed as she felt a little too close to her crush.

"Hey I was comfortable!" she said her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"What and now you're not." Jack said cheekily as he was still on top of her

"Well not with your fat ass, no" Louisa said letting out a giggle at Jack shocked expression.

"Right that's it!" he said climbing under the den and laying on his front, propped on his elbow to watch the movie. Purposely ignoring her.

Louisa climbed back under the den and pressed play while laughing at Jack as he supressed a smile.

After about 10 minutes into the film Louisa was already hiding her face in Jacks arm. His heart skipped a beat every time she held his arm, he looked down at her wishing he could have the guts to ask her out.

Once the film ended Jack looked down to Louisa only to find her holding onto him in her sleep. She looked so peaceful as she slept Jack thought. He rolled over on his side so he was facing her, his arm rapped around her waist, the other occupied supporting her restful head.

He Leaned in and Kissed her on the cheek before falling asleep.

Slowly and steadily black sand crept into the room and invaded Louisa's dreams with nightmares.


	5. Nightmares and I love you's

The next morning Jack woke up to have no feeling in his torso, his chest was wet and something was trembling next to him. He looked down to find Louisa shaking with tears swept down her face, holding on to him for dear life while she slept.

"Louisa...Louisa, wake up" He shook her gently only to have her jump backwards and scream. She looked around and realised where she was, she surprised Jack by jumping onto him and hugging him around the waist while resting her head on his chest crying again.

"Louisa what's wrong?" He said while holding onto Louisa and rocking her gently.

"I'm s-sca—red Jac-k." she chocked only making Jack hold her tightly, he raised her chin and spoke gently. "Every things ok, your with me and as long as your with me you safe."

She smiled sweetly, already feeling safer in his arms. "Come on, were going to North's"

After the short flight, they arrived at North's. When they entered Louisa held Jack's hand causing a smile to escape his lips. He squeezed her hand tighter as they walked into the globe room, seeing the gaze of the shocked guardians.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Boomed North

"Hey North, This is Louisa." Jack said while making a gesture with his hand.

"Oh! Louisa? The little girl?" North said in shock as he looked Louisa up and down, realising how much she had grown from Jack's description.

"You know me?" Louisa stumbled.

"Oh well I've heard A LOT about you" North said embarrassing Jack.

Louisa looked up at Jack and smiled realising how much he actually cared for her.

"Yeah the mates been havin girl problems." Bunnymund joked receiving a glare from Jack.

"This is the Easter kangaroo." Jack introduced Bunny.

"Names Bunny." Bunny said reaching a paw out to shake.

"I like your accent." Louisa said shyly, Bunny smiled never being complimented by his accent before.

"Well Jack aren't you lucky to have Louisa as your girlfriend."

"she's not, he's not, were not , I …." Jack and Louisa said at the same time in a rush of embarrassment.

"Yeah… were not a couple." Jack said with a blush creeping on his face.

"But Jack did you not tell me that you lo…"

"YEAH so aNYWAY…" Jack loudly and quickly interrupted North.

"We came here to talk about Louisa."

"Again seriously mate over the years I've been there for your 'girl' problems but she's here now you don't have to talk to us about it just tell her ya Lov…"

"ABOUT HER NIGHTMARES!"

"Oh sorry mate."

"Wait did he just say you loved me?" Louisa said trying to catch up with the conversation.

"Uh well…" Jack said his hands getting sweaty and his face getting redder by the second.

Louisa got on her tiptoes and whispered three words into his ear making Jack smile from ear to ear.

Bunny raised an eyebrow but then realised what just happened.

"Ok so now she's your girlfriend."

**A/N **

**Please leave a review x want to know what you though shits getting serious yes. And Libby will join soon enough x**


	6. A suprise visit

Everyone chatted for a while around the globe room. Tooth was talking to Louisa, Jack and Bunny were arguing about something about Bunny saying too much and North and Sandy were having some sort of game of charades.

Suddenly the room darkened and black sand swept in front of the globe. Pitch stood with a ball of sand in his hand.

"Well it has been a while hasn't it." He said with an all too familiar smirk on his face.

"What do you want Pitch." North asked sternly

"Oh just came to show you my new plan and I'm afraid it involves your…" Pitch pointed at Jack and Bunny "… _girls_"

Jack grabbed Louisa's hand, while Bunny just shot an evil glare.

"Oh well its too late for you any way." Pitch remarked to Bunny, throwing the ball of black dust to the floor making it spread outwards like an explosion only to reveal it's prisoner.

"Libby…" Bunny whispered, all to noticeable his heart broke.

Whereas I screamed "LIBBY!" so the only noticeable thing was Louisa wanting to kill Pitch.

With that Pitch disappeared with a laugh, leaving a heart broken Bunny, three worried guardians and a pissed off Louisa.

"Where's my baseball bat?"

**Ok you lot have been real greedy I've updated this three times today and I've updated my other story –Love is a blue spark- three times today so for those who are reading both … LEAVE A BLOODY REVIEW cause I think I deserve it x **


	7. A bond of friendship

Louisa had run around the massive workshop until she found a baseball bat from the stack of present. Running back to the globe room she burst through the doors…

"North may I have a look at your snow globe?"

After Jack had told her so much of North, Jack had let slip of his magic snow globes.

"Uh yeah sure." North replied looking at Louisa, only just realising what she was wearing.

Short ripped camouflage shorts, black vest, yellow army boots and a green beanie with the baseball bat in her hand.

"Oh one more thing, Jack find me a skateboard." Louisa ordered, Jack simply thought it would be easier if he obeyed.

A minute later Jack came back with a skate board, he passed it to Louisa but as he leaned forward she gave him a kiss and whispered

"Sorry."

With that she through the globe and disappeared through the portal. Before Jack could get to it, the portal closed.

Louisa arrived in a dark, cold cave. "Nice…" she thought to herself.

She decided not to skate just yet as to not be noticed. With each step her anger grew, her grib tightened with each touch of the cold floor, even through her boots she could feel the cold, the stench of fear.

All the fear inside her she used as defence, she made herself stronger, more capable for a fight. No one takes her best friend and gets away with it.

Thoughts of their friendship ran through her mind.

Their first fight together:

_Flash back_

It was a hot summer day, leaves bright as the sun covered the trees branches, the grass sharp as razor blades, green as a rainforest in Indonesia.

Louisa and Libby were at the age of twelve in the beginning of year nine at school. They were rising on their skateboards in the school playground, Libby had decided to go to the big ramp shaped in a ' U ' made especially for skateboarders.

Louisa was still going around the playground, passing the beautiful trees that formed a frame for the concrete picture. She came to a halt when she heard an all too familiar scream.

She sped as fast as she could on her skate board to where Libby was, Louisa saw about three boys who had knocked Libby off her skateboard. One pushed her to the ground while the other got ready to give a punch.

Louisa came up on her skateboard, she did a little jump as to get onto the same grounds as them on the ramp. The boys took no notice of her, with no warning she picked her skate board up and hit the boy over the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

She helped Libby up but another boy had grabbed Louisa's hair and pulled her backwards causing a scream to leave her mouth. Libby, standing now tackled the boy to the floor, punch after punch the boys nose begun to bleed.

One boy unconscious, another on the floor being beaten up by Libby while the other was getting closer to Louisa.

He was much bigger than the other boys, older too, Louisa walked back to her skateboard and stepped on it. The boy started to charge towards her, Louisa picked up pace and went to the top of the U, she held the back of the skateboard while turning it so she was facing back down the ramp.

She kicked up speed as she glided back down, Libby was holding the boys wrist trying to stop him from harming her friends, she had finished with the other boy.

Louisa skated past him but just close enough to grab his other wrist, with all her strength she skated faster and pulled as hard as she could.

A loud crack filled the air as the boys shoulders were dislocated.

_End of flash back_

Louisa smiled to herself as she thought of how no one could mess with them because together they were unstoppable.

She found herself in another part of the cave, the ceiling was filled with empty cages, all black and open.

Her eye caught a little movement in the edge of the cave. Louisa gripped the baseball bat tighter with two hands as she placed the skateboard on the floor and put one foot on it.

Pitch appeared from the darkness, he smirked at her as he knew she was alone.

"How have you been sleeping lately?" Pitch asked spitefully.

"Like the dead."

**A/N**

**Ok what do you think? Leave a review x **


	8. revenge is sweet

**A/N **

**Ok so hope your enjoying this story so far x Here we go …**

"So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Louisa teased.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Look I've always wanted to say that line ok, so don't ruin it for me."

A giggle was heard from another part of the room, Louisa instantly recognised it as Libby's and smiled to herself.

"Libby how many times have I told you that it is possible to use that line in real life" I said with a slight chuckle.

"DO NOT LAUGH IN MY PRESENCE!" Pitch demanded, although having no effect on the two girls.

"Alright calm down peaches." Louisa joked , earning a laugh from Libby.

"IT'S PITCH! NOT PEACHES."

"No, I prefer peaches." Libby joined in enjoying how easy it was to piss off the so called night mare king.

Pitch somehow glided with great speed up to Louisa, noses almost touching and hissed.

"You better be careful, or your little bratty friend may have to deal with the consequences."

Louisa still not being effected by Pitch's words, tightened her gaze and plastered a cocky smile on her lips.

"Now that's not very nice is it?" Louisa said raising both eyebrows and tilting her slightly before giving a powerful head butt.

Libby burst out laughing while Louisa quickly rolled her skateboard and jumped on it with ease.

"Oh so you want to play games now?" Pitch mocked while wiping the blood from his nose.

"Well I dunno, depends how fast you are." Louisa mocked

"You're not going to…" Libby begun but Louisa tut gave her the answer.

"Oh this should be great." Libby said getting excited for the major fight about to take place.

Louisa picked up pace and circled around the room, baseball bat in hand, she found Libby. Louisa helped her down from the unlocked cage and told her to wait at the side until she gave her the signal.

Louisa started to pick up speed again.

Pitch looking around the room tried to spot the girl but seemed to fail miserably.

Silence fell among the black underground for a few minutes until a whistling sound filled the air.

Three things happened at the same time.

A portal opened and out stepped Jack, Bunny, Tooth , Sandy and North.

Louisa came out of nowhere on her skateboard in mid-air with her baseball bat held out, she took a swing at Pitch and got a direct hit to his head.

Pitch, on the floor, saw Jack and the guardians. Pitch formed some kind of black arrow and aimed it at Jack.

Louisa caught sight of his plan and ran towards Jack, Jack confused looked around to see what was happening but before he could see Pitch, Louisa dived on Jack and planted a kiss on his lips to distract him from pushing her away and taking the hit.

Jack shocked from the kiss, melted into it only to feel a wave pass through Louisa's body. Suddenly her head fell back and he back collapsed backwards into Jacks arms.

"NO!" Libby screamed. The baseball bat near enough to her she ran, grabbed it and ran over to Pitch.

"Nothing you can do is going to bring her back."

"Oh I know, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you get away with killing my friend." Libby hissed, a sad choky laugh hinting off her words.

She levelled the bat with Pitch's face.

"You wouldn't ..."

"Oh calm down peaches I'm sure there are more painful things in life but… this will hurt a lot more than your _pathetic _nightmares." Libby hissed before taking a full blow to Pitch's face causing him to scream in pain.

Blow after blow, scream after scream, shadows started to disappear, light replaced the darkness.

"That's what I call revenge…" Libby spat, looking down at Pitch's body, soon descending into nothingness.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it, no it's a bit sad but I've read so many stories and not one of them have a part where Pitch gets his ass whooped so I thought it was about time x **

**Right although I haven't been getting many reviews for this story, it's been awesome writing it so those who've read it hope you can agree x **


	9. sweet nothingness

Since everyone was dumbfounded what a beating Libby had given Pith, they hadn't realised Jack had left with Louisa.

Back at the north pole, Jack laid Louisa down in the snow, white nothingness surrounding her.

Jack's tears leaving his face, he kneeled next to her holding her torso in his arms.

"Please don't leave me Louisa." He whispered in her ear, his face nuzzled in her cheek.

Louisa breathing her last breaths had tears running from her eyes, she thought of the life she, didn't get to live, her mum and how no one will be able to look after her, Libby, a friends she's had for so long that they've become sisters and… Jack.

How she won't be able to spend her life with him, how she won't be able to show him her true self but all the while she knew he was worth dying for.

"Jack… I." Louisa gasped. Jack looked at her his eyes pleading.

"You, you know that, this isn't me right? That this is some look I've put on to protect myself."

More tears flowed from Jack's eyes and landed on Louisa's cheeks.

"Yes, I knew Louisa, I know … I know how sweet you actually are, how caring you are and that when time needs to be you can be the feisty disguise you are." Jack spoke in her ear, his voice humming through her ears.

"Jack… I promise that I will always be with you and I want you to promise me that you'll stay strong, for me."

More tears flowed down Louisa's face as she said her good byes.

"I promise."

"Jack… thank you. Thank you for being there for me, through all these years, even if I didn't know you were there, your carried me through the hardest of times. Thank you."

The air silenced and Louisa took her last breath.

**A/N**

**Review **x


	10. The making of immortality

Jack looked down to Louisa's still body, tears flowing to the snow. Shaking uncontrollably at the loss of his lover Jack turned around, not baring the sight of her.

The dark sand from Louisa's back slowly seeped away, the blood from where the bow hit vanished and the scar from her skin healed.

Slowly, gently MIM considered Louisa's death as an act of bravery as she saved Jack's life and in the process sacrificed her own.

Her body lifting from the ground, her clothes changing into a thin green baggy shirt which was tight around the arms, brown shorts, brown high heel boots and a dark green beanie. On her right hand, her index finger and her second last finger were accompanied with thick silver rings, one beholding the engraving of a snow flake, the other holding a music note of a treble cliff.

Her left hand had a silver ring on the thumb with a blue stone embedded into it resembling a water drop and the other held three wavy lines showing wind.

Once her transformation took place, she was laid back in the snow and until she awoke MIM spoke his guidance to her.

"I do not need to tell you your name as you already know it, as you know your past, I have not erased your memory as there is no need. I erased the other guardians memory for their own protection. You shall now dedicate your life to the children of the earth, I will not tell you what you are gifted in as it is your own journey to travel in."

As soon as MIM finished, Louisa's eyes flashed open, changing from brown to purple to green/turquoise to a very light blue to a dark blue and then back to brown.

Her hands glided across the snow before she found her feet and stood, finding her hair in pigtails cascading down to her waist in long wavy motions.

She walked to Jack who still had his back turned to her, the sound of his crying blocking him from noticing Louisa's immortal transformation.

Slowly Louisa slipped her fingers through Jack's causing him to yelp.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Louisa cut him off by giving him a deep kiss.

"You're gonna pay for that later, do you know how scared I was!"

"Oh and saving your ass doesn't pay up for it?" Louisa protested, wrapping her hands around Jack's waist.

After a while Jack and Louisa flew off, hand in hand.

They decided to go to North's hoping that they were back at the work shop and not still fighting.

When they arrived they walked to the globe room only to see a bright yellow beam bursting out from the gap below the door…

**Ok hoped you like this x I need 5 more reviews until the next chapie is posted x I'll take criticism but much prefer nice notes x **


	11. A BURST OF COLOURS

Slowly they opened the door, only to be blinded by a bright light. Looking around, they saw the guardians all surrounding the globe. Every light that represented a child was burning bright.

Confused, Jack peeped through his fingers which were shielding his eyes from the bright light, his gaze rested upon a limp Libby who was being held in mid-air above the globe as all the light seemed to seep into her.

Louisa ran towards the globe and stared at her friend in sheer shock. The rest of the guardians mouth's fell open as they saw Louisa appear from nowhere from the dead.

Once all the light was sucked into Libby, it went dark for a few second until an explosion of light hit every surface of the room causing the guardians to fall to the floor for cover, the only one still standing was Louisa.

Libby's arms flung to her sides and her head was stretched back as the light burst, within seconds it was over and Libby was placed on the floor beside Louisa.

The guardians stood only to be knocked back to the floor when Louisa's body defied gravity and shot up in the air, hair spreading around to look like some sort of halo.

A burst of loud music, strong winds, water droplets and snowflakes came from Louisa. Almost as though a force field was building around her, all these elements in cased inside only to be blown and knock the guardians off their feet.

As the guardians opened their eyes they saw different shades of blue and a pinky purply colour being woven around the room in some magical form, making shapes of vines traveling.

When it stopped Louisa also collapsed to the floor.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MIM! CANT I STAY ON MY FEET FOR 2 SECONDS!" Bunny shouted being fed up of landing on his ass twice.

North let out a laugh while steading his grounds. Jack flew over to Louisa and kneeled beside her.

"Louisa, are you ok?" Jack asked Louisa as her eyes started to flutter open.

Her eyes stayed wide and she flew up in the air at exactly the same time as Libby.

Their fists in front of their chests they looked at each other filled with glee.

"Did you feel that!"

"Yeah! Wow that was amazing."

"It was like eating a million Jaffa cakes and not feeling sick!"

"OOOOOH I LOVE JAFFA CAKES!" Louisa giggled in a deep voice causing Libby to laugh almost hysterically.

"Ooh what about MARSHMELLOWS!"

"I LOVE MARSHMELLOWS TOO!"

"HIGH FIVE!"

The guardians stared at the two, dumbfounded.

"It's like watching little ankle biters getting hyper on candy…" Bunny almost whispered.

"OOOOOOOOH MARSHMELLOWS, MONOMONOMONOM."

"MONOM NOM MONOM NOM!" Louisa and Libby repeated in deep voices filled with laughter.

"JACK!" Louisa squealed so high pitch it made Jack jump out of is skin.

Just before he could reply Louisa dived on him knocking him to the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck, both lying flat on the ground, she wore an enormous childish grin.

"I like Jack…" Louisa said in a choky laugh deeply like a child.

**A/N**

**Things were getting too serious and I liked the idea of them having a childish side… to be honest this is what me and my friends are like when were hyper. Hoped you liked it x love you guys who have reviewed x **


	12. Bed time

"I like Jack…"

Libby giggled in the background but gasped when she saw Bunnymund.

Bunnymund caught sight if what she was going to do.

"Now calm down Sheila don't go getting any ideas."

"BUNNY!" Libby exclaimed as she tackled Bunnymund with a hug, luckily he caught her and still stood on his feet.

Libby started to stroke his head and investigate his ears.

"HE'S SO FLUFFY!" she squealed. Louisa giggled as she lay atop Jack and played with his fingers.

"_Louisa…__" _Libby said like a three year old who wanted sweets.

"Can I keep him." Libby finished with a pleading look.

Jack laughed as Bunny blushed at Libby climbing over him like a child would.

"Uh I think you should take them to their rooms…"

Libby and Louisa both gasped loudly and dramatically with a hand on their chests.

"Well I never" Louisa exclaimed with a posh accent and a wave of a hand.

"Unbelievably _disgraceful_ coming from farther Christmas!" Libby commented with a posh accent and mimed taking off glasses for effect.

"I did not mean it like that!" North exclaimed, his face burning red with embarrassment.

Bunny and Jack stood with their girlfriend's in their arms.

"ooooooh Louisa what have we gotten ourselves into!" Libby squealed poshly

Jack and Bunny's expressions dropped as they stood there wondering what embarrassing thing Louisa was about to say next.

"You say what bruv" Louisa said in a ganer voice almost tiredly while looking down her nose and tilting her head back in a confused expression.

"Nah mate, I was simply sayin that this situation right ere…" Libby gestured with her hand in a circle.

"Is a bit … fishy don't ya think"

Jack and Bunny looked at each other.

"Put them to sleep." Bunny suggested

"Read my mind." Jack said while walking up the stairs.

Jack in front and Bunny not far behind, Jack stopped and looked towards North as he reached the to of the stair case.

"You don't think their Jinxes do you?" Jack suggested

"They might be, well they seem to be doing the same transformation." North said while considering this.

Bunny stood beside Jack and whispered.

"What are Jinxes?"

"Their guardians who represent people, children for who they are. They use disguises to blend in with the crowds and do impressions of them, including the very small ones to the adults, showing children the dangers and dark parts of life and the brightest parts."

"So the transformation is them doing a run through of disguises?" Bunny asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a long night." Jack said while carrying Louisa the rest of the way to her room.

Bunny dropped Libby off in her room and sat on a chair beside her bed while Jack put Louisa down in her own room along the hall.

Laying her down, he put both hands on the pillow either side of her head and was about to kiss her goodnight until she said.

"Oh please professor, I'd do anything for an A."

Jack stared wide eyed at her before shaking his head and kissing her. She pulled by the arm and made him lose balance to fall on the bed, he chuckled and rested his arm across her as she started to close her eyes.

"You can stay here tonight…Jack" She whispered, almost sounding like a little child.

He smiled and hugged her tightly before she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N**

**So this may sound weird with the voices and stuff but I was planning to do that for a while… **

**Hope you liked the weird accents bruv please leave a review ! x**


	13. The mysterious rings

Louisa woke with a slight yawn, she sat up, stretched her arms and looked beside her to find Jack asleep.

All too soon the events of yesterday came rushing to her head, she scrunched her eyes and her hand tiredly slapped her forehead from the embarrassment.

Jack yawned and opened his eyes, looking at Louisa he could see she knew what happened yesterday.

"Nom nom?" Jack said in a cheeky voice.

"Oh shut up Jack." Louisa said while punching him on the arm.

"What happened to _I like Jack_?" Jack repeated in an innocent yet canny voice while rubbing his arm.

Louisa just shot him a glare earning a laugh from him.

Jack got up and let out a light moan while placing a hand on his back.

"What's the matter?" Louisa asked trying to forget about yesterday.

"Well let's just say you give a neat tackle…" Jack said with a slight cocky smile although it was mostly covered with pain.

A flash back came to Louisa's mind as she remembered diving on him.

She gave an apologetic smile and placed her hand on his back.

"Better?" she asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow and Louisa knew that what was going to come out of his mouth would be cheeky.

"Maybe if you kiss it better."

Although they've been together for quite a while Louisa still blushed at his comment.

Unfortunately for Jack Libby knocked on the door and burst in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted while throwing her arms around.

Louisa gave a slight chuckle while Jack began to explain.

"It's part of you transformation, we think your Jinxes. You take disguises and protect children using them but I always thought that they had other powers." Jack said while raising a brow.

Louisa looked down at her hands and felt the rings she wore fibrate. She had felt this before but took no notice of it.

"I'll be back in a minute." Louisa said while making her way to North.

Jack and Libby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Louisa knocked on the door leading to North's office and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Said the jolly man, sounding as good as always.

"Hi North..." Louisa greeted while shutting the door behind her.

"What can I do for you Louisa?" North said while putting a book away in a draw.

"Well, Jack said that he think's me and Libby are Jinxes and that… we may have other powers. Well when MIM changed me, I woke with these rings on…" Louisa said while stretching out her hands and showing North.

He took her hands gently "Have you tried taking them off?"

Louisa shook her head.

"Would you mind?"

Louisa shook her head again and North gave a smile, she seemed so much like the children.

North tried to take one of the rings off but instead gave out a scream.

"AH OW!"

"WHAT! What is it North?" Louisa said while retracting her hands.

"Little thing gave me an electric shock!" He said while sucking his finger.

Louisa giggled as North sat there like a child holding his finger and stared at her rings with curiosity.

"North, look at the engravings." Louisa said while out stretching her fingers.

"This one on the thumb has …" She indicated her left hand. "Has a blue gem in it but it looks like a water drop and this one …" she wiggled her middle finger on her left hand. "Has three wavy lines… I think that's the wind."

North nodded as he was taking in everything Louisa was saying.

"And on this hand…" she showed the index finger of her right hand "This has a treble cliff music note and on this finger…" she showed her forth finger "This has a snowflake on it"

"So… four rings each resembling something, a power possibly… Music, water, wind and oddly snow but why would you need snow since that is Jack's power?"

After a few minutes of thinking how she controls these powers and what the use of them is for Louisa decided to check on Jack and tell him about her rings.

As Louisa paced the corridors she began to panic about what Jack would think.

"What if he thinks I'm stealing his power!" Louisa screamed in her head.

She finally decided to take a shower after getting so worked up.

When she walked into her and Jack's room she noticed he wasn't there, she thought he must have been going delivering snow days or something.

She slipped in the shower and started to wash her hair. Like most girls she began to sing, getting carried away she began to dance and splash the water not realising that her ring with the treble cliff started to fill with colour. It seemed as though someone had put a drop of pink in the engraving at one point of the note and then fills in the rest spreading the colour throughout the music note.

Jack arrived through the window; he put his staff by the window as he heard someone singing. He walked to the bathroom where he heard the voice. Walking in, he closed the door behind him while he listened to Louisa singing in the shower. He leaned against the door while listening to the song, his foot began to move to the sound of Louisa's voice and he couldn't explain how but he couldn't help it.

The shower turned off but Jack didn't realise as he was lost in thought, Louisa pulled back the curtain and saw Jack.

"AHHHHH!" Louisa screamed while pulling the certain cross the pole. Jack lost his balance and slid down the door banging his head against it on the way down.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Louisa screamed behind the certain.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just heard you singing and kind of went to listen and then … I don't know!"

Louisa thought about what Jack said. "Turn around..."

"Why?" Jack said while standing up.

"So I can get my towel!" Louisa pretty much squealed

"OK, ok calm down." Jack huffed while turning around.

He heard the curtain being drawn back slowly.

"I'm _so_ tempted to turn around right now." Jack said with a sly grin.

"Do, and I'll kill you." Louisa replied with a dark voice but with slight jokiness in it.

Jack gave a light chuckle while he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Louisa grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Ok you can turn around now." She said while clutching the towel tighter.

Jack gave a whistle as he looked at her making her give a blush.

"Shut up, I want to try something." She said while taking a step towards Jack.

Jack immediately shot back and slammed himself against the door.

"What!" he said high pitched. Louisa laughed at his shocked state.

"I'm reaching for the tap, but thanks for showing me how much ya love me." Louisa said with a slight bow of the head and the sweetest daring smile she could pull.

Jack just stared open mouthed at his girlfriend and started to stutter.

Louisa laughed again and started to tell him about the rings.

"Right, I'm going to sing and tell me if what happened before happens."

"Ok," Jack said while standing in front of her.

Louisa began singing ET by Katy Perry. Her voice was almost identical to the artist's.

Their faces inched apart Jack stared into her eyes, surprised how good Louisa's voice was. He noticed that her eyes started to change colour, from the sparkling brown to a purplish pink. Jack's lips formed a smile as her eyes got brighter and set on the pinkish purple colour.

Louisa slipped the tap on as she got to the chorus, letting the water run on her hand, she carried on singing. Jack's eyes started to haze, he felt lost. Still looking into Louisa's eyes he leaned in and silenced her with a kiss.

Louisa smiled into it and then turned off the tap. Pulling back Jack looked shocked.

"What was that for?" he said while pulling a confused expression.

"What?"

"Kissing me?"

"Uh you kissed me darling." Louisa said with a wink.

Jack pulled another confused expression and then Louisa realised that she was right.

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed making Jack jump back. She hugged him tightly and then began jumping up and down while holding his hands, not something she would normally do like quite a lot of girls.

"What, what is it?" Jack said while jumping on the floor with her.

"IM A SIREN!"

**A/N **

**Ok this was three pages long… you guys are so lucky cause only one of my favourite story's updated today which was "Life with Jack Frost: teen guardian parents." Awesome story it's the sequel to "Life with Jack Frost" really enjoying it ( and if the authors reading this YOU ARE AN AWESOME AUTHOR) Oh and I came across a story that sounded exactly like it … I mean exactly and it made me so pissed off lol I hate it when people take credit for other people's work x **

**Any way … please leave a review of what you thought x ( And if you want things to move quicker just say or slower please tell me x) cause the time being the story's writing its self. **


	14. You were wrong

**A/N **

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I've literally been suffocated with work so I'm just gonna quickly give you a chapter and try and update soon **

"I'M A SIREN!"

Jack stared open mouthed and almost fainted as he took in what Louisa had just told him… could she really be a siren?

After a few minutes Louisa's beaming face slowly disappeared into one of curiosity as she stared at Jack, wondering what he was thinking. Jack, almost reading her mind, rubbed his eyes and spoke.

"So … do you change into a mermaid or something?" He asked while taking his hand away from one eye and peeping at her.

He saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop with excitement, suddenly she took his hand and started running, forgetting that she was only in a towel.

"NORTH!" she screamed down the hallway.

"YES!" North cried back from his office. The two teenagers stopped and walked into… barged into North's office to find him laughing at Louisa's cries.

"Why are you only in towel?" North asked taking the chisel away from his ice sculpture and pointing at Louisa.

"No time to explain, do you have a swimming pool?" Louisa blurted out, excited to see if Jack was right. She had always loved the sound of mermaids, being so beautiful, living deep in the ocean and having beautiful voices when they sung.

"Yes, umm It's the second corridor to the left, fifth door down." North said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at Jack as Louisa turned around and ran out of the room, Jack merely shrugged with bright red cheeks before Louisa came back and grabbed his hand, flinging him out of the room and dragging him along with her.

She came to the second corridor and speed walked down it.

"One, two, three, four…" She counted the doors until she came to the fifth. She grasped the door handle and turned it, opening the door to reveal a large room which resembled some kind of swimming joint she use to go to. The room held a large swimming pool at least fifty metres long and had a diving boards along the end of it reaching a height of forty feet.

Jack stared in amazement and then wondered.

_Why would he need it so high?_

"Turn around Jack…" Louisa said barley keeping the excitement in her voice. Jack obeyed and turned around to the door which he closed.

Jack heard Louisa's towel drop and a sudden splash of the pool. He turned around but saw Louisa's bright red face.

"You were wrong…"

**A/N**

**Theres another chapter coming soon ! x Im already starting it x **

**As always REVIEW! x**


	15. Tingles

"You were wrong…"

Louisa mumbled as she covered herself up with her arms, the water being crystal clear. Jack's face was almost as bright red as hers as he slapped his hands to his face to cover his eyes.

"Shame, I was really looking forward to…." Louisa cut herself off as she felt a tingling sensation run through her body.

"What is it?" Jack asked but got no reply.

The tingling sensation was a lot stronger in her legs and at either side of her body.

"NnnnmuAGH!" Louisa moaned and screamed as the tingling started to burn. Jack started to panic and was almost about to open his eyes when Louisa saw his actions.

"DON'T YOU – AGH –DARE!" Louisa screamed breathlessly.

"You sound like you're in pain!" Jack shouted through his hands, getting frustrated now.

"I'll live…" Louisa mumbled as she stuck her head under the water and let herself drop a bit under the surface. She couldn't reach the bottom… for sure, it was almost black as it was so deep.

The tingling and burning sensation levelled its self out as Louisa sunk a few feet under the water.

_Is it just me or am I supposed to be floating?_

Louisa thought as she pondered over all the other times she had just let herself go under water in the swimming pools.

Suddenly she stopped sinking… but she didn't float either. She merely froze under water.

Furrowing her eyebrows she waited for something to happen and then…

She looked down to her feet, seeing silvery blue flakes form from her toes all the way up her body, she felt an almost magnetic force as her legs joined together and the coloured flakes formed a beautiful fin where her feet would have been.

Louisa stared in shock as she looked at her body, the silvery blue flakes had travelled up her body along the sides to cover her rib cage and breasts. Her stomach was still showing and so was her back, it was almost like a dress that you see the stars wear at the Oscars… minus the tail.

When Louisa looked more carefully at her now fully transformed body she saw how flakes had created swirly patterns where the ended by the sides of her ribs. The flakes had formed a "V" Shape like some dresses do at the back to show the dimples on the bottom of her back. From where the flakes ended by her breasts, a very thin line of scales had formed down her shoulder to her bicep, across her forearm and reaching her middle finger it spiralled like a slinky made out of ribbon. At the end it coloured in her nail, making it shine as though she had nail polish on.

Louisa spun around in the water and caught sight of her hair, only that had changed too.

Her once long straight brown hair was now long wavy and auburn.

"_Holy shit this awesome!"_

Louisa gasped as she covered her mouth

"_I CAN SPEAK UNDER WATER!" _

She had thought that if she turned into a mermaid she would be able to breathe under water but she never thought about speaking.

She decided to go back up to the surface seeing as she had been under the water for a while and Jack might think that she had died or something. Testing out her tail she moved it a bit and saw how much she moved with each kick, raising her hands above her head she swam as fast as she could to the top.

Louisa was just about to break the surface when she stopped, she decided it would be better to have a little fun with Jack.

Louisa found that being a mermaid, it was a lot easier to see under water and her actual vision changed. If she wanted to, she could change the focus, kind of like a microscope… zoom in on things and that's exactly what she did to see Jack. She stayed a few feet under so that he wouldn't be able to see her and in the end she found him hovering over the centre of the pool trying to find her.

Louisa giggled as she thought about what to do to him. Without a second thought she quietly and gently made her way to the surface and put one hand out of the water, quickly rapping it around Jack's ankle she pulled him under.

"AHHH!"

Jack plummeted through the water as he flung his arms around. Louisa laughed at his expression under water. Their faces inches apart, Louisa smiled widely as Jack gave her a "WHAT THE HELL!" look.

In that moment Jack new something was up, the way Louisa was holding him underwater by his shoulders, massive smile on her face. He looked more carefully to see her hair was wavier and auburn coloured than before, looking down he then saw the transformation of her body.

"Gbbgbgbgb!" Jack tried to speak but instead gargled underwater.

Louisa giggled clearly as though she was above the surface.

She lifted Jack to the surface and stayed silent, waiting for Jack to say something.

**A/N**

**I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've just had writers block x **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review!**


End file.
